Mama Musashi
by IrohLegoman
Summary: Kiyoshimo has always looked a Musashi as her mother. Now she really wants to be truly her daughter. (triggers: lesbians, vore)
1. Mama Musashi

To Kiyoshimo, Musashi has always been a mother figure. Sure she was a destroyer, and physically that of a little girl, and Musashi was a battleship, a Yamato-class class, the largest ever built. Musashi was a woman compared the little girl that Kiyoshimo was. Musashi is big and strong, she was professional but could show off at the right moments; that's what Kiyoshimo loved about Musashi, and that's the kind of person/ship Kiyoshimo wanted to be.

After some paperwork and a whole lot of begging and pleading the Fleet Commander, she got assigned as Musashi's escort (secretary). Everywhere Musashi went, and everything Musashi did, Kiyoshimo was there. From fleet planning meetings, to boring paperwork, and to practice exercises. Kiyoshimo loved practice with Musashi. Not only could she watch Musashi show off her strength and fire power, but Kiyoshimo could show off her strength and fire power to Musashi, hoping she would notice the little destroyer getting stronger and stronger.

After practice Kiyoshimo loved more: the repair baths. There she could see all the woman that Musashi was. While she could see the toned area of her boiler room, strong powerful shafts, large displacement and huge armaments, and that aft, which all left little to the imagination of due to the small about of clothing called her uniform. There was something more human seeing the tanned woman in the buff than there was in her uniform and load out being a warship. It made her all tingly inside.

It was not uncommon for girls to bond with other girls not of their own sister-ships or class. Such as Samidare calling Yuubari her older sister, same with Shigure and Taigei. Or even girls claiming mothers, Akizuki and Nagato, Shigure and Yamashiro. Kiyoshimo really wanted Musashi to be her mother. However she wasn't sure if Musashi felt like that, that she was her daughter. While their outings like that time they went to get a Sasebo Burger, or that time they went holiday shopping in the snow, or the spring and fall festivals, showed that Musashi cares for the little destroyer, Kiyoshimo wants something more.

It is no secret on base that everyone has a secret or two. Akebono, while calling the admiral shitty, is a tsundere and cares about him; Nagato, the stoic fleet flagship, has been know to steal little ship girls she finds cute and cures with them, or even tried to wear their clothes; Kitakami fakes ignorance to get more attention out of Ooi; Yamato pads her bra - ahem I mean she armors her bra, Tenryuu is actually scared; that ships girls go to Kashima for private "trainings", along with other activities ship girls do behind closed doors, like the Kagerou-class orgy, or that Yamato also likes cute destroyers and kidnaps them, drugs them, and fucks them in their sleep...wait what?! For Kiyoshimo, she wants to be Musashi's child, actually wants Musashi to birth her.

Kiyoshimo has been thinking about this moment for a long time, every way it could go and how she could make it go her way. Both Musashi and her were in the repair baths after practice. They were in the large communal pool used for after prectice and general maintenance and repair, instead of the private baths used for damaged ships post battle. It was also just generally relaxing. Being a destroyer, a smaller ship, she didn't need be in as long as a super-battleship, but she stayed as long as Musashi did. Though there were times in which she did excuse herself early so she could "prepare paperwork for her", but really she was just trying on some of Musashi's Kai Ni uniform. It was larger, compared to her, least to say. Musashi's bra was so big, it easily fit over Kiyoshimo's head. While is wasn't a secret Kiyoshimo likes battleships, and wants to be one, what was a secret was she had and wore the uniforms of the battleships on base, and even had mock-ups of their armorment.

She was not going to sneak way early this time. The timing was perfect, Musashi was relaxed, and in the buff none the less, and there was no one around, they had the whole or the repair docks to themselves. Kiyoshimo tendered her way to moor next to Musashi. The super battleship either didn't notice, or care to much that her escort came along side.

"Musashi-sama," Kiyoshimo squeaked the hailing. She was so nervous right now, she could shake herself apart.

"Hmm?" Musashi acknowledge the destroyer's call.

"Can I ask you something personal? I've really wanted to ask this for a long."

"Yes, Kiyoshimo-san."

"Can you be my mother?" She gazed up looking with those puppy dog eyes, meeting Musashi's eyes looking down at her. Musashi was a bit shocked and confused by the question.

"What do you mean by me 'being your mother'?" She asked.

"You know how Nagato-sama protects Akizuki-san, sometimes saying 'don't touch my daughter ever again, or how Shigure-san and Yamashiro-sama act when together? Or how we all treat Hosho-sama, especially the carrier divisions? Or how the humans have a mother and child?" Kiyoshimo really wanted Musashi to say yes.

Now humans are a bit of a taboo subject around base. The only human on base is the Commander, but there are the occasional top brass and maintenance workers that check up on the base now and again. Of course these ship girls are the souls of their former ship form, now turned into look like human females, but still a ship none the less. It also doesn't help that the commander is a bit of a pervert, with varying levels of reactions from the ship girls on base; or even the sailors that come onto base, tend to be horny and try to get with some to get some. One small group tried to get with Suzuya as she was walking with Kumano. She brushed them off, and was reported to have said, 'I am way out of your league.' Way out, about 20,000 leagues.

Musashi mulled over the idea. She had been spoiling her little escort, and Kiyoshimo loved spending time with her. She knew that the destroyer wanted to be like her, a battleship. That time they went out to get a Sasebo burger, the destroyer ordered the battleship size. Poor girl could only fit the patty in her mouth, and it only took a few bites to make her full. She still tried to keep eating it, but Musashi finished it for her. She also found Kiyoshimo cosplaying herself, her sister and the other battleships sometimes in her room, full uniform and fake armorment and all. (Hey, wasn't that supposed to be a secret? It is.) Musashi would just leave her be. She wonders how she was never seen.

Kiyoshimo was sitting low in the water. Her hands were between her legs and head hung. She was worried if she had said something wrong, or make Musashi not want her to be her escort. Would she be replaced, would she be scraped for thinking of such things? Does Musashi not love her?

Kiyoshimo's scuttling thoughts were interrupted as two big meaty-muscular arms grabbed her, raised her out of her low freeboard, and placed in between two equally big and muscular legs. The arms reached around and pulled her close, her head hitting two-somethings, both large and soft.

Kiyoshimo's hair brushed across Musashi's nipple, which elicited a small giggle as he replied, "I guess I can be your mother. I spoil you all the time anyway."

Kiyoshimo no long had a high draft, she had now a very shallow draft. A very shallow and unstable draft. So shallow that her hull could almost glitch right out the water and start flying. A flying boat, how about that. I guess that would make her a Boat-Plane (ba-dum-tss).

The two girls, now mother and daughter, sat there in the pool. Both eyes closed, and enjoying being docked together.

The time didn't last very long. Musashi's repair time ended and Kiyoshimo was in for long enough. Both girls got up to get out. Musashi towered over Kiyoshimo, while she only came eye level to the battleship's belly button.

The belly button, the symbol of birth. It is the scar left from the cutting of the umbilical cord, detaching the new born baby from its mother, after it was born. Ship girls are not born, per se, they are made. Either found at sea after a battle, or summoned after supplies that make a ship are sacrificed (i.e. steel, oil, ammunition). But as souls of ships taken forms of humans, humans have belly buttons, and so do ship girls.

"Musashi-sama," Kiyoshimo needed to ask, she wanted to properly be mother and daughter. "I want us to be properly be mother and daughter. Humans females give birth to their children. I want you to birth me, I want to be born from you."

Musashi didn't know what to say, she didn't know what to think. What was she asking? Is that even possible? She was completely shocked and confused. "What?" Was all that we could say.

"I want you to birth me. I come out of you, like a mother giving birth to a child." Kiyoshimo hugged Musashi. Well, as best as she could given the height difference, wrapping her arms those large, child-bearing hips and nuzzling into her lower abdomen, where babies are made.

"No, that's impossible. I can't do that. How would I? You are already too big. No." Musashi was both a little upset at the absurd proposition and horrified about the thought of this destroyer trying to fit in her.

Remember when I said that this destroyer had so shallow of a draft, that she was unstable, well her heart just capsized and sank. She thought for sure that she would be able to. She turned tail and make flank speed, dashing out of the bath and the docks. Musashi, while still unhappy about the question, couldn't help but feel bad about making the little destroyer cry and run away.

\--

It was a bit of time before Musashi went back to her office. Being a battleship, a super Kai-Ni battleship, she needed to resupply. With such a large appetite, required a lot of supplies. Normally she would have her escort with her while she ate, and both loved to talk, it made the time replenishing, go by faster. However, her escort was not with her, and she realized how much she missed her. The time alone felt forever.

When she got back, she didn't know if Kiyoshimo would be there, or worse, asked to be transferred, and got assigned a new escort. She could feel tremendous pressure on her boilers, her beating heart. Though still unhappy about the incident.

The pressure was relieved as she found Kiyoshimo in the office working. Her sliver, twin tails and bun frazzled. Her eyes red and puffy from crying. Her uniform was on, but a little bit of a mess. She was sitting at her little desk, instead of the big one. A while ago, Kiyoshimo childishly demand that they swap desks; Musashi obliged and found the small desk not too small, but snug. Right now, Kiyoshimo occupied that desk, while the large desk was now set up for the battleship.

Musashi read the atmosphere. She sat down at the desk with out saying a word, looked at the stack of papers, and went to work. Nothing was communicated between the ship unless it was crucial information. Even then, their transmissions were short and professional. Kiyoshimo came by every so often to refresh the stack of papers. There were mistakes, some she gave back to fix, others she fixed herself.

It got to the point where Musashi couldn't take it. She stopped working, and slammed her hands on the desk as she stood up. The sudden loud noise and moment made the destroyer skittish.

"Kiyoshimo-san," Musashi sternly said, "come here."

The little destroyer sluggishly got up from her little desk and reported to the front of the battleship's desk. Musashi then made a signal to come around to the side of the desk. The destroyer followed the order. Her head looking down as she came upon the battleship. She was expecting to get berated again for some messed up paperwork again, or get yelled at about before. Her eyes started to well up again. She didn't expect for Musashi to get down on her knees, and start fixing her uniform.

"If I am to be your mother, I need to be stern yet caring. I cannot have my daughter looking like a mess." Musashi raised her hand, and with two fingers, raised her daughter's head so their eyes could meet. "While I am unhappy about what you asked, I cannot let you sink yourself."

Kiyoshimo's boiler pressure fluctuated when Musashi called her 'her daughter'. "Now let us take a break and calm down," the mother turned her daughter around to fix her hair. "Once I'm done fixing your hair, I will make you some snacks." Kiyoshimo was smiling with glee that she had a mother.

The hair took a bit as it was put up wet and dried in knots, needing a bit so seamanship skills for it to be bushed out. Musashi sat her daughter down in her big chair while she made snacks and tea. Thank goodness that that boisterous battleship Kongo didn't come in and interrupt their mother-daughter bonding time.

Musashi decided to ask, "why do you want to be a battleship?"

"Because they are big and strong and powerful. You can take a lot of hits and keep going. Enemy ships are fearful when they see battleship. And you can blow them away with those big guns. I want to know how many remodels, how much experience I need to become one," Kiyoshimo replied eating a Castilla her mother made for her.

Musashi chuckled at her daughter's response, "It is not that simple my dear. While we battleships are large and have big guns, there are other things we have to deal with. Big armor and guns, means slow speed and maneuverability. We are also big targets, big and slow means we cannot easily dodge the shots you normally can. We also have to think about the other ships in our fleet when we sortie. We are the flagship. We need to know where each ship is, their status and combat capability, know where out enemy is and what they might do next, as well as thinking about what I am currently doing. And If their are carriers and planes, on both sides, that's extra I need to command and dodge. If and when we are hit, it takes a lot of resources and time to repair."

"But you look so calm and cool doing it."

"Actually my bridge is freaking out. If you ask any other battleship, or carrier, or any other ship that commands, they'll say the same thing. We have to be cool and collective so our fleets and forces can fight without worry that their leader can't do their job. I sometimes envy you Kiyoshimo, being small fast and maneuverable."

"But I want to be a battleship. You make it look so cool. I don't care how many rebuilds it takes."

"One does not simply become a battleship."

"But I want to."

"Is that why you've been dressing up as one?"

Well the cat is out of the bag. (Get back here Sam, bad cat.) Kiyoshimo blushed and looked away in embarrassment as her secret had been found.

"I-I-don't know what you are talking about," she stuttered trying to deny.

"Hmm, then how do you explain this," she pulled out a few pictures from her Kai-Ni uniform. They were pictures of Kiyoshimo, taken from what appeared to be cracked open doors and through windows. They showed Kiyoshimo in various battleship uniforms, the Kongo's, Nagato and Mustsu, Yamashiro and Fuoso, Ise and Hyuuga, Yamato, even foreign ships like Iowa, Warspite, Bismarck, Roma, and even Richelieu. But there were a lot of pictures of the destroyer looking like Musashi, in her old uniform, sarasha and all. She even had some mock ups of the battleships' armorments.

"Where-where did you get these," she stammered. Her secret was out, she could just sink now. "It's not what you think. I-I..."

"I got them from someone anonymous (Aoba), and it looks to me like you enjoy dressing up like a battleship. Who am I to say what you can and cannot do on your off duty time," Musashi chuckled with a small grin.

Kiyoshimo was at a loss for words. She was looking at, covering and trying to his the pictures. She remembered each and every time she dressed up and what she did when each of the pictures were taken.

"I am actually kind of curious to see you in one." Kiyoshimo stopped after hearing that statement. "I want to see you what you have made."

"Really?" She asked confused and shocked.

"After the work day, darling. But right now, I think our break is over. Let's get back to work."

"Ok mother."

The two got back to work. Kiyoshimo was now back to her cheerful self, the looming storm over her had passed.

The day ended and Kiyoshimo left for dinner with her sisters. Musashi went to eat with her sister and the rest of the battleships. Musashi returned to her office, her stateroom being attached, and waited for the destroyer/battleship to come.

\--

Kiyoshimo couldn't believe what she was about to do. She knocked on the door, a 'come in' was her reply.

"The second ship of the Yamato-class battleships, Musashi... Barging in!" Kiyoshimo burst through the door calling out one of Musashi's lines. "Hmpf, it seems I have kept you waiting... second ship of the Yamato-class, Musashi has arrived!"

Kiyoshimo was hoping to surprise Musashi, but the surprise had been Musashi's. Standing in front of her was...

"Hello, last of the Yuugumo-class, it's Kiyoshimo. I'm a bit late but I'll be in your care!"

The ship in front of Kiyoshimo-proper, was none other than Musashi, the height, red eyes and white hair told her so, but she was dressed as a Yuugumo-class and her hair put up to match Kiyoshimo's.

Mother and daughter just stared at each other, both visibly embarrassed by what they were wearing. Then both busted out laughing.

"Hmpf, you called me over? You want me to entertain you?" Musashi (Kiyoshimo) asked.

"Hey, aren't you glad it is Kiyoshimo?"

"A newbie, huh? It's going to be bustling here."

"I wonder how many remodels it will take before I become a battleship? Of course I can be one!"

"This is Musashi's new power. This is great!"

"I want to sortie with the battleships!"

They went on through the evening pretending to be each other; mother and daughter bonding.

"Commander, it is late. You should get some rest," announced Kiyoshimo (Musashi).

"Hard tasks are also part of your duties. What's wrong Kiyoshimo? I'm still in good health. I..." Musashi (Kiyoshimo), looked at the clock, "see, that's right."

"Thank you mother for this time," said Kiyoshimo (proper). She was still a little embarrassed that she was still dressed as Musashi.

"You are welcome my daughter." She paused for a moment, debating whether or not to say... "I have a bit of a confession. I know how you love battleships, and you are even dressed as me now, down to the proper sarasha. Well I was once curious about you, a destroyer. So one day when you where out and wouldn't be back for a bit, I borrowed one of your spare uniforms from your little filing cabinet, and tried to put it on. Least to say, even with our specially made clothes, they were too small."

Kiyoshimo vaguely remembered that one day she was missing a space from her office cabinet, but just chalked it up to herself just used it one day and forgot to replace it.

"Well, after you ran off, I went to go talk to Akashi-san about this mother thing."

-

"Good afternoon Akashi-san."

"Ah, good afternoon Musashi-san," greeted the pink haired repair ship. "Enjoy your bath? Where is Kiyoshimo-san? She off on a errand?"

"No, Akashi-san, I upset her and she ran off."

"Oh my. You know she looks up to like you're her mother."

"I know, that is why I am here." Musashi told the repair ship everything that happened in the repair docks. Both Musashi and Akashi blushed when she mentioned Kiyoshimo's extra request. Akashi couldn't do anything about the second part, but she was able to give advice about mothering. If fact she had planned for something like this and already made a Yuugumo-class uniform for Musashi, and told her to bond with the destroyer.

-

"When I came back, I let you have your space, but you looked like you were about to sink and I couldn't stand it." Musashi finished the story. "Now I want to know why," she felt a little uncomfortable asking this, "why do you want to be born? From me? What made you want to think that?"

While they were ships, they were also human girls, and had the equipment to go with it. When these ships girls came to form, they had basic knowledge of how to sail, fight, and basic human function. They also had the memories of their old crews. A warship, full of human males, things can get frustrating, sexually frustrating. Each ship girls would eventually get horny, it was part of being a girl and being full of horny seaman. Some girls would pleasure themselves or do it with their sister ships. It was the equivalent of a woman's monthly period, but with no blood and no baby making.

"Well, I know from my crew they had mothers that cared for them when they grew up, and wives that were mothers with children. And they way they became mothers was by having a baby born, after having sex. I also got my hands on some nature documentaries and saw some animals being born," she was embarrassed that she watch stuff like that. "Remember when the US Navy did a ship swap, and Iowa-sama was here for a little bit? One time in the baths, she was talking about how she would refuel her destroyers by having them suck on her breasts. Well Shimakaze asked if she could, and did. Iowa-sama looked like it felt good. Shimakaze was really going at it, making some of us watching a little uncomfortable. Afterwards, Shimakaze was extra energetic, probably because of the American fuel. So, I thought maybe if she could suck on a breast to get fuel, like a baby sucking on a mother's breast to get milk, then maybe I could go in you and I can be born from you," the destroyer explained.

Musashi's information center was trying to process that line of thinking. Thinking of sex, breast sucking, and being in her down there made her a little tingly inside. Now she wasn't upset like she was in the repair docks, she just wanted to know what and why her daughter was thinking that. Anyways it was late and now time for bed.

"Thank you, I just wanted to know. It is now late and I must put my daughter to bed, it is past her bed time," Musashi teased. "Come let's go to bed."

"Yes mother," Kiyoshimo yawned and turned for the door.

"Where are you going?" Musashi asked.

"To my room, why?" Kiyoshimo was confused.

"But aren't the mighty super battleship Musashi, and these her quarters?" Musashi boasted.

"Yes!" Kiyoshimo gleefully shouted.

"Then come now, Musashi must go to bed." She patted the bed and Kiyoshimo followed. She was about to get on the bed but stopped.

"Mother, I don't have my bed jamies," the destroyer realized.

"Come now, you are Musashi, and Musashi sleeps without anything on." Musashi then pulls Kiyoshimo's clothes off and sit her on the bed. Musashi undress herself from her Kiyoshimo-uniform while Kiyoshimo watched.

Kiyoshimo has seen Musashi undress and be nude before plenty of times in the bath, but seeing her here, in her bed room, undress in front of her made the little destroyer's boilers warm up, and it glowed red across her face. She really wanted to be inside her, but couldn't. Musashi came over to the bed and both got under the covers; both bare skin, in the buff, naked.

Musashi pulled the little girl close, "Akashi-san told me that human mothers and their children bond through skin to skin contact."

It is true. Studies have found that while still in infancy, that the more time a baby spends in contact with it's mother, it changes the DNA a bit to make the child be more kind and caring when it grows up. Don't 100% quote me on that.

Kiyoshimo was feeling bliss. She was in bed with Musashi, naked. She could see her bold and beautiful face, feel the warmth radiating from her engine room, and those big soft mounds of her displacement. She want to fidget in glee, but didn't want to disturb her mother. However, she might be able to do something that works in her favor...

"Musashi...mother?"

Musashi stirred a bit, "Yes darling?"

"I'm sorry mother, I know it's late but I'm hungry," she paused, "may I suck on your breast like Shimakaze-san and Iowa-sama?"

'Was she really asking this? Now?' Musashi thought. 'How could it possibly hurt? If Iowa-san could refuel destroyers that way, why could she.' "Sure darling, go ahead."

Kiyoshimo was happily surprised. She scooted over and brought her lips to the nipple and started to suck. Musashi giggled as she felt like her nipple was being tickled. Kiyoshimo didn't know if it would actually work, right now, there was nothing coming out. She kept on sucking. Her teeth would occasionally brush against the areola, not biting, then she felt something come out. The nipple popped out, and the milk started to come out with each suck. It made Kiyoshimo was warm inside.

Musashi had to stop her self from squirming at the pleasure it brought her. She felt something grab her other breast. Kiyoshimo's hand started to massage, eliciting a moan from the battleship. Kiyoshimo really started to go at it. Musashi pressed her thighs together as he lowered a free hand to the lower regions of the ship. She started to leak, the pleasure of Kiyoshimo sucking her tit and hand didn't help. She didn't expect refueling another ship felt this good. How did Iowa-san do this, and while under way.

Kiyoshimo stopped sucking on her nipple, she fuel tanks now full. Some milk leaked out of the nipple and down the breast. Kiyoshimo let put a refreshed sigh, the refueling had tasted and felt really good. Kiyoshimo's little engineering fairies in her, told her that it was the best fuel they had seen, clear and bright, with no sediment or contaminates; it would burn in her clean and without any bad byproducts.

"Kiyoshimo-san," Musashi quietly cried, "I have got me all worked up now." Musashi was really wet from the interaction, and her mind kept going into the bilge, "I need some relief, something inside me. Do you still want me to birth you?"

Kiyoshimo couldn't believe the message Musashi sent her. She had hoped she would get worked up, but actually hearing it made her really happy. "Yes. Yes I want you to birth me. I want you to be an actually mother and have me be born from you."

She ran into the office real quick saying, "I be right back, I need to grab something."

She had three things when she came back. The first was a tube of sex lube, the second thing she set on the night table to be used later, and the third thing: Kiyoshimo, destroyer ship girl now had a large penis attached to her lower regions. With being ships, they have a lot of horny seaman in them, which makes the ship girls horny. While ships are called females, i.e. she, her, etc., some where named after males, and they were filled with males. Some ships came back with a penis (Bismarck was referred to as a be), others did not. These dicks are just like a ship girl's armorment, it can be attached and removed, and feels completely natural. For ship girls that didn't have one, Akashi makes them for each ship girl class. How else would the Kagerou's have their orgies, or Katori and Kashima have their night trainings. (If they had a female commander, Akashi made a special dick for them that, when attached is both real and feels natural. How it works like that, I have no clue. These are girls that are actually spirits of real warships, how does anything make any sense?)

Musashi stared at the now ship dick-girl. "I'm sorry it is not the commander's or a battleship dick, but it was what I could tactically acquire (steal)." Kiyoshimo would normally have a destroyer size dick, but the dick she sported was for larger than her displacement.

"You need to have sex before having a baby," Kiyoshimo explained. Musashi could only stare at the disproportionate penis Kiyoshimo had. She needed it in her. She watched as Kiyoshimo plotted a course and got on track as the head made contact with the leaking hole.

"Kiyoshimo, launching!" Kiyoshimo cocked Musashi's leaking hole (Get it? Cocked-caulked). Musashi let out a pleasure filled moan as she was torpedoed. Kiyoshimo pulled out, and thrusted back I. In, out, in, out, she cycled through the motions like a piston on a reciprocating engine. Suck, squeeze, bang, blow. Kiyoshimo had already sucked, on Musashi's breasts. Now Musashi was squeezing her dick.

Musashi revealed in the pleasure. The little destroyer's speed didn't give must time each attack below her main belt line. Her legs were spread apart for the destroyer, but her arms didn't know where to go or what to do. They grabbed sheets, pillows, were behind her head, massaging her breasts and playing with her nipples. One thought she managed to have: she grabbed her breast and brought her nipple to her mouth and started to suck. She could taste he breast milk as it came out, it was warm and sweet, she had no idea.

Destroyers were meant for high speed and maneuverability, but not so much endurance. Kiyoshimo felt the pressure build up. "She's gonna blow!" Bang, the cofferdams and tanks ruptured. Kiyoshimo's semen blew out of her cock and into Musashi. The little may have just as well have transfer her entire crew over with how much semen she just spent.

Musashi felt full down below, but she was not yet satisfied. Kiyoshimo's dick had gone slack, and the destroyer was out of fuel (even though she just refueled from Musashi).

"If you want to be a battleship, you need to have more endurance." Musashi pulled a bottle out the night stand. "Drink this."

Kiyoshimo sluggishly took the bottle and drank it. It to a second but Kiyoshimo was at full last, nice and taught.

"That is a little bit of instant repair," Musashi explained, "given to us battleships when we are feeling like Standard speed (21 knots like the American line of Standard battleships). Ready for the second salvo?"

Before Kiyoshimo could dodge out of the way, Musashi had grabbed her and flipped them around. "I believe the Americans call this the 'cowgirl'."

The largest battleship, Kai-Ni'ed, started to bob and rock on Kiyoshimo's cock. -ton bounced through the waves of pleasure at -shp. The -ton destroyer could only hold on as she was penetrating the battleship's lower hull. Up, down, roll to the left, roll to the right, like a ship on the ocean.

Musashi started to build up pressure. She ordered for the valves to be closed so it could build up more. Every stroke of the piston, through every crest and trough off the wave, ever roll of the ship, pressure increased. The gauges were no longer redlining and started to burst. The large warship slammed against the destroyer. The relief valves couldn't stand the pressure and popped open, relieving the pressure and pleasure throughout Musashi's body. Fluid from the penetration leaked out, ignoring the cocked hole.

Kiyoshimo also was building up pressure. Musashi released that pressure when she slammed into the destroyer. Tanks rupture and the fluids were pumped out and into Musashi. Both ship girls were out of steam.

Both ship girls laid there, running on reserved auxiliary power.

"Kiyoshimo," Musashi hailed, "how do you plan on being birthed? While we just had sex, we cannot get pregnant we are ships."

"Human babies are born head first. So I thought I would go in feet first."

"Wouldn't you suffocate?"

"Well human mothers provides nutrients like oxygen to the baby in them, maybe it will be the same?" Kiyoshimo assured.

"Ok darling," Musashi wasn't really sure about this. "How are we going to do this?"

"First, you lay down and spread legs, then I will push my feet into you and slide it." She said it like it was that simple.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Musashi was uneasy about it, she didn't think the destroyer would fit.

"Yes, I'm sure. I want to be born from you and make you my real mother," Kiyoshimo affirmed. "First I must do up my hair, you don't what a tail do you?" She grabbed the last thing that was on the night stand, and put her hair up in a swim cap. "Plus, babies are born bald."

Kiyoshimo got up on the bed in between Musashi's legs. She spread them apart and turn herself to go in feet first. She put on foot against Musashi's opening and rubbed lightly to lubricate her foot with the juices. Musashi only had a limited view of what was going on, but soon she would feel everything. Kiyoshimo pointed her toes and pushed in, it was easier than she thought. Musashi's hole opened and allowed the entire foot in. It was like a hand, but different.

Kiyoshimo slid her other foot down her lower leg and pushed in. Musashi now had two extra feet. Kiyoshimo wiggled her toes, trying to get a custom to the wetness. It tickled Musashi's insides, and she moaned. Kiyoshimo scooted closer and pushed in further up to her knees. She pushed her feet against Musashi's cervix and was now in her womb.

This is the hard part. In order for her to fit inside, she would need to be in the fetal position. By now, a bulge could be seen on Musashi's stomach, making her chiseled has disappeared. Kiyoshimo pushed in further moving her legs to fit in, making Musashi's stomach bulge and move. Kiyoshimo was surprised how wide Musashi was able to open up for her, she was already up to her stern. A little push, and pop goes the stern inside.

Kiyoshimo grabbed Musashi's hips to help her move the last bit of her inside. She was now up to her on breasts. A little squirming and she was her neck, arms still sticking out. This last part was all Musashi, as her body squeezed the destroyer ship girl inside. The arms were the last to be pulled in. Kiyoshimo was now fully inside Musashi's womb, in the fetal position, like a baby.

Musashi all the while was drowning in the pleasure as Kiyoshimo entered her. Each frame of Kiyoshimo's short body, each wiggle and squirm as she tried to fit inside, sent waves and waves of pleasure. She didn't think she could stand the seas. Her body welcomed Kiyoshimo inside, squeezed and pulled her in. When Kiyoshimo was finally inside, she finally succumbed to the sea of pleasure and floated away.

Kiyoshimo couldn't believe that she was inside Musashi, her mother. It felt wonderful. She could feel the inside, message her. She went to take a breath, but found she couldn't. She panicked for a second before feeling like she didn't need to breath. Kiyoshimo also floated away in a sea of pleasure.

\--

Musashi woke up hours later. She felt full, and a little wet and sticky. She also felt heavy, like a destroyer trying to pick up a 508mm turret, heavy. She then realized about the previous night. They read through her logs and remembered the events of last night. She looked down her body and saw a very large bulge in her belly: Kiyoshimo. She felt something about last night, it wasn't dread or regret, but the feelings were mixed.

She sat up as best as she could. What now? She didn't know how to give birth. She didn't know when or if she could get Kiyoshimo, her daughter out. She rubbed her belly. Why was she rubbing her belly? Was it a human motherly thing?

"Kiyoshimo," Musashi cooed, "time to get out." The bulge moved, it kicked, and moved some more. Musashi felt wet again down below, she was leaking again, but this wasn't her normal leaking fluids, it was water. Musashi felt like she was about to find out how to give birth. Her baby keep moving inside her. She felt pain, a lot of pain. Worst pain that being heavily damaged. The only pain worse was the pain felt by a man, who has grinded an event multiple times, who loses right at the boss fight and losses his maxed out, married, ship girl waifu to some dumb RNG...wait what?

Musashi grunted. Sweat covered her as the ship's cooling system tried to stop her from heating up. More pain, and more grunts and cries. She spread her legs apart, and whipped her head back. She started to open up. The baby started to move down and out. It felt like using the head, and a head started to crown. Her body was on autopilot, as if the instincts of being a human female, about to be a mother, knew what to do. The baby slide out little by little with each grunt. Finally the baby was out.

Kiyoshimo, covered in her mother's baby fluids, coughed as she could finally breathe. She started to cry like a new born baby.. oh wait. Musashi heard her daughter's crying. She reached down and grabbed the wet destroyer, and pulled her up onto her belly and laid her head on her breasts. She stroked and cooed to her daughter to calm her down.

Kiyoshimo finally opened her teary eyes and looked into the eyes of her mother. She continued to cry, but it was tears of happiness. Kiyoshimo was now Musashi's daughter.

"Mommy," Kiyoshimo cried, "mommy, mommy, mommy!"

"Hush my daughter, it is alright now," cooed Musashi.

"Mommy, thank you. It was awesome. I got to be a battleship. Thank you for being my mommy."

Musashi skipped the line where Kiyoshimo got to be a battleship. "Come now my daughter, you are tired. Her drink your fill and let us rest." Musashi gave Kiyoshimo her breast and Kiyoshimo clamp down on the breast like a natural, and started to drink.

"Happy launch-day my daughter."

Both rested until the next day.

\--

Musashi walk around the base while her daughter happily skipped next to her, holding hands. No one on base knew what had transpired on that fateful night. Musashi found out that after she got pregnant with Kiyoshimo, she was out for the entire next day. However, Musashi noticed that she was getting some odd stares and glances. A few ship came up to her to ask her if she was ok, or better now. Musashi didn't know what they were inquiring about, they surely couldn't have known what she and her daughter did.

No one was none the wiser about the previous day, but Kiyoshimo knew. She was just happy she has a proper mother, and that she got to be a battleship.


	2. Interlude Part 1 (working title)

Kiyoshimo couldn't believe that she was inside Musashi, her mother. It felt wonderful. She could feel the inside, message her. She went to take a breath, but found she couldn't. She panicked for a second before feeling like she didn't need to breath. Kiyoshimo also floated away in a sea of pleasure.

-

Kiyoshimo was standing on the deck of a ship, on the Quarterdeck. How was she on a ship, how did she get there? She looked over and saw two 305mm guns in a twin turret. Kiyoshimo realized she was on Musashi, the actual ship, Musashi. Kiyoshimo couldn't believe it. She didn't loiter long on the Quarterdeck before racing around and into the ship.

Kiyoshimo raced through the passageways, up and down the ladders. She went everywhere, the turrets, the boiler rooms, the ward room, the mess line, berthing, and even went to see the head. All the while she was getting this eerie feeling. She stop in a p-way and looked hard. Slowly she started to see figure appear. She saw the little fairies that made up her crew, but they weren't that little, about half her size. Some looked her direction as they scurried by doing what ever they were doing, other ignored her.

Kiyoshimo was about to look away when the little fairies started to change. First they started to disappear, but not completely, almost like a gaseous form. They then morphed, becoming taller and skinnier. They were taller that Kiyoshimo, and she had to look up. What she saw were no longer fairies, but faces, faces of men. Their bodies formed from the ghostly forms. Their uniforms, their eyes, them. They moved around her, but never acknowledged her. This was her crew, this was Musashi's crew. Kiyoshimo tried to look closer at them, but they suddenly disappeared, leaving her alone in the empty p-way. She wondered if they were inside her too. The thought sent shivers up her keel, and she made to get out of that p-way.

Kiyoshimo climbed the superstructure to the only place she hadn't been, the bridge. She opened the door and requested permission to enter. She was surprised to be answer with a 'granted.' She entered and was more surprised to see Musashi standing on the bridge. Musashi was looking out over her entire ship.

Kiyoshimo went up to Musashi. "Oh, Kiyoshimo," Musashi acknowledged her, "what are you doing here?" She was a bit puzzled at her presence.

"I can to see you," cheerfully said Kiyoshimo.

"You, came, to, see, me?" Musashi enunciated.

"Yep."

"How? They only way you could be here is to relieve me," Musashi puzzled.

"Yes," Kiyoshimo was quick to respond, but paused to think. "Yes, I am here to relieve you."

"Then I stand relieved," Musashi turned over the command. "Kiyoshimo has the con," she yelled to the empty bridge. "I'll be in my stateroom," was the last thing Musashi told Kiyoshimo before she left the bridge.

Kiyoshimo was now in command.

"All ahead full!"

-

Kiyoshimo slowly became of aware of her surroundings. She was resting on a nice soft bed. She felt cool air brush across her body. She took a deep breath and stretched, her chest felt a bit heavy. She joints were a bit stiff; the engineering fairies got right to work, oiling and lubricating them up. She opened her eyes, it was a little blurry, and found herself staring at the overhead. She sat up. She felt taller, and the weight on her chest shifted. The first thing she noticed was her long, tanned, muscular legs.

Wait! Those aren't her's. She moved and looked at her arms, also tan. She brought her hands to her chest, large and soft, and felt nice. She hopped out of bed and ran to the head. She looked into the body length mirror and found Musashi looking back. She raised her arm, Musashi did too. Lowered it, same time. Other arm, the same. She made several poses, only for Musashi to copy her. She spoke and heard Musashi speak. She reached out, only for her hand to touch the mirror.

She then took her other hand and placed it on her breast, Musashi copied, and started to massage it. The feeling was hers. She then realized she was Musashi! And Musashi is a battleship, which means that she, Kiyoshimo, is a battleship! She's a fucking battleship!

But wait, didn't she go into Musashi last night? She looked down at she belly, and all she saw were her cut abs. She expected to see a large baby bulge. She ran her hand across just to make sure. She felt her smooth skin, no bump at all. Her hand kept going south, but stopped. She felt the need to urinate.

She turned around and sat on the toilet. This was all such a new experience. She cleaned herself and stood up. Wow, she was tall. She stepped away, and although Musashi had great stability, Kiyoshimo tripped, not used to being so 'top-heavy'. She got up. It was like a new born horse trying to stand for the first time. If she is having this much trouble getting up and taking a step, how did she run in her in the first place? Instinct?

Kiyoshimo was finally able to stand and adjust her ballast to keep her steady. She walked back into the bed room. She had a hard time seeing, it was a bit blurry. She could make out the basic shapes of the room. She found the glasses on the night stand. She could see clearly now. Glancing over to the chronometer (clock), she saw the time: it was late, not too late, it was still early morning, but late enough she needed to get going.

She hopped back into the head and into the shower. The hot water felt good on her hull. The fresh water wash down took away the salt left on her, well Musashi's, body from the previous day and night. A little soap, and her decks were all sudsed up.

Sweepers, sweepers, man your brooms, give the ship a good sweep both forward and aft; sweep down all lower decks, ladder backs and passage ways, sweepers.

Kiyoshimo felt good in the shower, real good. Every stroke that cleaned her felt real good. She found herself really cleaning her breasts and lower regions. One hand massaged her breast, while the other rubbed below. She started to pant, her normal air intakes weren't taking in enough air with the demand. She moaned with each wave of pleasure. Her strong legs could no longer keep her up. She slid down the shower's bulkhead and spread her legs apart.

In a moment of clarity, she realized she was masturbating. Normally, as a destroyer, she never really masturbated, or had such a need. Her sisters really weren't much into it like the Shiriatsuyu's, Kagerou's, and Akizuki's were. But right now she was masturbating and it felt so good. Wait, she is masturbating in Musashi's body, she is masturbating Musashi. The last realization was enough to end her over the edge.

After recovering, she quickly cleaned up and made for the bedroom. Kiyoshimo pondered on what to wear. While the uniform was a dead giveaway, she was thinking about underwear. Kiyoshimo opened Musashi's dresser, she had been in Musashi's room plenty of times for work, and pantsu raids. She found three types of supports, the first was Musashi's sarasha wrappings, the next was generic bras and brassieres, and the last was her favorite, the dark purple bra with the lace trim.

Kiyoshimo pulled the bra out and tried to hook the back. She found the easy task as a destroyer a little difficult as a battleship. Well she did have larger calibers. Kiyoshimo wondered if when Musashi got her remodel, and her gun caliber increased from 460mm to 508mm, her breasts did the same. The increase of caliber would have also meant an increase in displacement for them too.

Kiyoshimo finally got the bra hooked and put on the rest of the Musashi's Kai Ni uniform. A knock came at the door. Kiyoshimo opened the door to find Yamato standing there.

"Musashi, are you alright? You were late too..." Yamato stopped as she realized her sister, Musashi was squinting at her. "Sister, did you forget your glasses.

Kiyoshimo took a second, she didn't wear glasses, but Musashi does! No wonder Kiyoshimo was having a hard time seeing Yamato. Kiyoshimo retrieved the glasses from the bath, where she had her little fun.

She returned to the doorway, "Thank you Yamato-sama." Kiyoshimo now could see Yamato clearly. It was weird, an off putting feeling, seeing Yamato like this, at eye level. Normally Kiyoshimo was half the battleships height, and would always be looking up. Being that height had its perks. For one, she could easily see the battleships' pantsu, thought she was not that kind of perv (Japanese translation-hentai), and see their under-boobs, also not a hentai. Being at eye level now, Kiyoshimo can get a full view of her sister/not sister. She could see to top side of Yamato's displacement, and the blocked view made Yamato's underside more alluring.

Yamato was confused, Musashi just called her 'Yamato-sama', like another ship revering her, instead of her normal sisterly honorifics. Now Musashi was staring at her, up and down. It made her feel a bit uneasy, and she tried to cover herself with her arms.

"Musashi, are you alright," Yamato asked worried. "You seem off today. Did you get enough rest? Have you been working too hard? Do not feel good? Do you have some bad fuel?..."

As Yamato bombarded she sister with questions, Kiyoshimo needed to think. She was Musashi now, and needed to act like it, though and boisterous. She needed to do it right or others might think too hard about it.

"Don't worry about it, nee-chan, Musashi just worked to hard and was up too late last night," ok, good start, "Musashi is just training a new bridge team, please excuse her."

Training a new bridge team was a inside joke among the ship girls. It means that she is having an off day and being clumsy. New bridge teams, while trained and qualified, are not proficient, and have not necessarily worked together. Like learning anything, there will be growing pains, and that means the ship girl will be a bit clumsy.

"Oh ok." Good, she bought it. "Where is your escort, cute little Kiyoshimo? She didn't call reveille?" Oh scrap, she didn't think about that.

"Musashi sent her to run some errands. She will be back much later." Kiyoshimo was freaking out on the inside, could she pull this off. Yamato, Musashi's sister, was a bit confused and worried, but seems to be buying it.

Yamato informed Musashi (Kiyoshimo), that she was late to the early morning meeting, and that it had now passed. The next thing on the Plan of the Day, P-O-D, was morning training followed by swim call with her fleet for the next expedition. Which meant she didn't need to wear the proper uniform, just their swimsuits.

Kiyoshimo made her way across base to the fitting out docks. With the small confusion after walking into the destroyer area, Kiyoshimo got ready for the practice sortie. Because the practice will be light, with a fleet bonding swim call, she only needed a swimsuit. Kiyoshimo put on Musashi's swimsuit, consisting of a black colored bikini top with fashion not function cargo pockets, and a really short swim shorts. It showed off a lot of her tanned skin and barely big enough to cover her 503mm MooSashEe's.

"Flagship Musashi launching!"

It was a disaster. Kiyoshimo just didn't know what to do. She made Musashi look bad. From fleet formation, to line of battle, to accuracy, Kiyoshimo just failed. The 'New bridge team' excuse barely passed Katori and Kashima. Both girls asked if she want some 'extra training', to which Kiyoshimo profusely declined. At the least, it was only practice and damage was light and repaired with no time. Time for swim call.

"UMI!" While Kiyoshimo loved sailing on the ocean, but swimming IN the ocean was different. Now, she was swimming in Musashi's body.

"Ready all guns. My cannons aren't just for show. Ute! (Fire!)", Kiyoshimo took off running and jumped in the air. "Cannon ball!" Take a wild guess at what happened.

Kiyoshimo was having so much fun. She feel so good in Musashi's body like this. Her mind briefly went to that night, and a little leak from below was not even noticed as she got back into the fun. Little did she know, there was a shark in the water.

Sharks have keen senses of smell. They can smell blood from miles away, but this was no ordinary shark, this was a lustful predator. She smelled the sweet scent of lust, and moved in. She came upon a group, that was dangerous. If she was careless, she could be spotted and those little shark hunter would never let her get away. She had to find where this lust was coming from.

"Hey girls," Musashi (Kiyoshimo) called her fleet together, "I apologize about today's practice. But I cannot fail you, I am Musashi. I will take some time to think about the my failure today. I will be just over there, but fear not, I shall return." Was she convincing enough, Kiyoshimo was sorry about the failure, but she didn't know if she really got Musashi right.

Kiyoshimo made her way away from the group. The shark spotted her target and moved in for a shot. Kiyoshimo stood in the knee high (for her) water, facing the beach, sun glistening of her wet body. The stalking predator made a mistake and surfaced, but who care, she was about to bag a queen. Drooling, she could help herself. She lunged at the divinity, rubbing those muscular abs. Kiyoshimo was taken by surprise. She looked down in horror as she saw a white hand rubbing her stomach.

"Oh, you Are a queen," a feminine voice from behind said. Before Kiyoshimo could see who was molesting Musashi's body, she was warned: "Take a deep breath, I'm going deep." Kiyoshimo was pulled down into the water, and dragged deep. She tried to struggle free, but could not break lose of the grip. Kiyoshimo started to lose breath, she needed air to run her boilers, she was losing power.

-

Drip drip drip. The echoes of water dripping awoke her. The moist stuffy air, the damp surrounding, it was dark. It was a good thing her crew is trained for night battles. She eyes soon got adjusted and looked around, where was she? It looked and felt like a cave. Kiyoshimo spotted something. The algae began to bio luminous and the figure moved in.

"Oh look who we have here. A queen of the sea. Too bad we are not on the sea, beautiful, we are in the Abyss!" The shark came out of the dark, the bioluminescent revealed an Abyssal Battleship Hime (Princess). Kiyoshimo was terrified, and it showed on Musashi's face. As a destroyer a Battleship Hime was dangerous and scary. But Kiyoshimo could shake the fear, even though she is a battleship now.

"Oh, your scared," the Hime devilishly grinned, "I thought that as a queen you wouldn't be scared of a little princess. But as a princess, I must usurp the throne so that I may be come queen!" She let out a evil laughter, as though she has her opponent beat.

"You...you won't get away with this," Kiyoshimo stammered. "My fleet will come after me."

"Oh don't worry about them. You said you needed some time alone. I bet, they don't know you missing right now," she speculated.

"What do you plan to do to me?" Kiyoshimo nervous questioning was interrupted.

"I am going to let you go." What!? "But not after I get a nice piece of you." What!? "You see, I smelled your lust from miles away, and I came to find who it was. When I saw you, that beautiful body of yours, I just had to have it, I just had to have you." She voice turn sultry.

Kiyoshimo was at a loss for words, she was terrified, scared, she didn't know what to do. "What?!" She was barely able to get that out.

The Battleship Hime creped over to the sitting up battleship Kiyoshimo. "Well your highness, I am going to fuck you." She lunged at Kiyoshimo. It happened to fast, she top was pulled away exposing her 503mm cannons, her torpedo protection was striped from her, and the Abyssal was all over her. One hand was messaging a breast, the other rubbing her inlet. The Abyssal mouth and tongue were sucking and playing with her other breast and nipple. Kiyoshimo couldn't move, the sudden attack left her unable to respond, and the pleasure coursing through her only made it worst.

Kiyoshimo let out a hearty moan, this was Musashi's body and her voice. The Abyssal paused her assault.

"Oh look at this," she said, pulling her wet fingers out, "you orgasmed that fast? Let's have a taste of you." She played with the super battleship's love fluids for a second, brought it up to her mouth for a quick lick. "Mmm. That was good, here have some of you." She jabbed her wet fingers in Musashi's (Kiyoshimo) mouth. "Tell me how you taste."

Kiyoshimo started to suck on the fingers covered in Musashi's juices. She could believe she was playing into that. The Battleship Hime pulled her fingers out and like them again, Kiyoshimo was panting. She brought her face to between the two larger masses, and licked from the cleavage to the collarbone, up the neck to her ear and little nibbled the ear.

"You will call me mistress, you got that? Or I will have to punish you," she whispered her Kiyoshimo's ear. Kiyoshimo could say anything.

"You got that?" She repeated. When Kiyoshimo didn't respond again, the Hime slapped her breasts. The giant breasts jiggled and bounced like...like big ass anime titties being slapped. The pain shot through Kiyoshimo's chest.

"You call me mistress, you got that my play thing," she looked down at Kiyoshimo with those devilish eyes.

"Yess..yess miss-tress," Kiyoshimo whimpered out in Musashi's voice.

"Good," she paused as she planned the next move. "Now get ready as I dethrone you."

Kiyoshimo had no time before she mouth was assaulted by the Abyssal's mouth. The finger returned to their place in Musashi's body. A foreign tongue invaded her mouth, her own tongue dancing with it. The Hime began to grind against Kiyoshimo's waist.

Then, she stopped. She stopped kissing, fingering, and grinding. Kiyoshimo was left wanting more.

"I can't let you have a the fun. I want to get a full taste of you, and you of me." She stripped off her little black dress, revealing nothing underneath. She shifted her position and sat down on Kiyoshimo's face.

"Start liking, make your mistress feel good," she smacked the breasts again. Her reflexes inadvertently sent her face into the Battleship Hime's pussy.

"Oh, yes," she cried. Kiyoshimo couldn't do anything else, her nose was already in there. The scent of her assailant filling her intakes. Kiyoshimo started to lick. After a few passes, the Battleship Hime laid across and began to eat out Kiyoshimo's battleship pussy. The sounds of slurping filled the cave as the two girls ate their fill.

"The pilots have a move called scissoring. It is to help shake off a tailing enemy, but we girls scissor differently," explained the Abyssal. The two battleships were locked together by legs as their pussies rubbed against each other.

"Get up and on all fours," was the next command.

"Yes mistress."

"Let's see how wet you are down there."

Penetration.

The Battleship Hime shoved her entire arm into the super battleship soaked pussy. Kiyoshimo was not expecting and she through her head back in the instant rush of pleasure.

"Oh, this will definitely fit," the Battleship Hime plotted. She wiggled her fingers inside for a bit before yanking them out. Again Kiyoshimo rode through the instant pleasure

Wait, what did she mean by 'this will fit'? Before she could fully comprehend, alarms went off.

Torpedo Astern!

No amount of torpedo beats or WASD hacks would allow her to get away.

Boom!

We're holed below the waterline!

The Battleship Hime had a massive cock of her own. "I'm going to know you down a peg, by pegging you," she said before ramming it into the super battleship's pussy.

Kiyoshimo had never felt this filled before, never felt this good before.

"Oh wow, you orgasmed just from me putting it in? I have Ta's that have better control than you." She started to thrust. It was at first a long pull, then slammed back in. Her speed picked up. A bulge formed in Kiyoshimo's stomach with ever thrust. Her breasts were bouncing around like... big giant anime titties bouncing around during sex (wow, so creative).

Kiyoshimo could think, her mind was flooded with pleasure. That's all there was: in, out, in out. The large dick in her filled her as her (Musashi's) vagina formed to fit it.

The Hime turned her around on her back, dick still in her, without missing a beat. She could see the lust in the battleship's eyes. She reached out and messaged a breast while she met their mouths.

Kiyoshimo's mind went blank. No longs were taken, nothing to look back upon, just the here and now, and it felt orgasmic.

"I'm all loaded up. Do you think you can handle my salvo?"

"Yes mistress. Cum in me. Fill me with semen. Please mistress," she pleaded.

Seeing the proud battleship, this queen of the sea, now a wreck, lost in the sea of pleasure, pleading her, her mistress to fuck her like a subservient bitch, was the critical tipping point. She put all her might into this last thrust, and fired her cannon. Salvo after salvo of thick white fluid filled the super battleship. It went deep inside her. It started to leak out of the shaft seal and drip on the cave floor.

The Battleship Hime pulled out of her. The cock a little soft. She panted, "well that was fun. Oh look at that mess." She pulled the spent super battleship forward and showered her face in the goop on the cave floor. "Clean it up," she commanded. Kiyoshimo obediently started to lick the mess clean.

With her nose down, her stern high in the air. The Battleship Hime repositioned behind her again for another attack. An old sailing ship maneuver, but them in their least protected spot.

Torpedoes astern.

There was no time to even think about what just happened.

We're holed below the water line, we're taking on water.

"Ooo, you aft is so tight. Good thing my cock is so hard, it will plow right in."

Kiyoshimo had no energy. Her face was in ground, her aft riding high and being ridden. Once again the Abyssal fired, and filled her with salvos of hot semen. Both shaft alleys flooded out and leaking.

She was pulled by her hair up to her knees. The cock jammed in her face. "Clean it."

Kiyoshimo opened her mouth to answer, but the cock was shoved in it, and shoved deep. A cock bulge clearly showed in her throat. It was possible that it was down into her stomach. Kiyoshimo began to pull away, but her head was pulled back into it. Again and again. There was little she could do with suction as her pipes where clogged. She was finally able to get it out and started to properly blow the Abyssal's cock.

The Battleship Hime was floating. She was a princess, but she just dethroned this queen. The queen's insides felt so nice, better than any of her Ru's or Ta's; she never really fucked with the Re's. And now she was getting a blow job by her. It really pulled her out of the abyss, felt like she was floating again.

"Use you tits too," she huffed out. Kiyoshimo brought her tits ups, the shaft know running through the breasts and into her mouth. That felt even better for the Hime. All she could do was stand there, head lulled back or lustfully looking at her. Her cock started to get harder, and she moved her hips. Kiyoshimo could sense it and tried to fight back, but her hair was pulled, head moving into the motions.

The breasts were dropped and that allowed the full cock to be shoved in her. The Hime pulled her in hard, as the dick's head read the stomach. Her semen pumped into the super battleship, filling her up. The bulge from her semen filled womb, grew as the stomach was filled. Kiyoshimo could feel each pump of semen through the dick.

The Battleship Hime started to pull herself out, leaving a trail of herself through the throat and filling out the mouth. Some started to leak from the nose. She pulled completely out, the super battleship's mouth filled. Streams of semen still fired out, and landing across Kiyoshimo's (Musashi's) face, breasts and body.

Kiyoshimo laid their, covered in sweat and cum. Her body tingling, coming down off a pleasure high, as the new recruits settled into her. She passed out.

-

"Musashi-sama! Musashi-sama!" Kiyoshimo awoke on the sandy beach. The girls in her fleet ran up to her.

"Musashi-sama, are you alright?" One ship girl asked. "We've been looking all over for you."

Kiyoshimo was confused. She head was spinning a bit, her log books blank. She had to answer fast or they might get suspicious. "That you for the concern girls, I am fine. I went diving for a bit before working on my tan." Her logs started to fill out a bit, but she remember what she told them before she left. "I apologize for the disaster today. I know what I need to do to make it up to you."

"Well first you can take us to Mamiya's"

Kiyoshimo agreed and off they went...

"Musashi-sama, are you not going to eat?"

"No, I already ate and I am really full," Kiyoshimo let out a little chuckle, as a little white stream ran down her leg, unnoticed.


End file.
